videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Chip y Dale (Personajes)
|origen = Pato Landia, Nueva York|creador = Walt Disney}} Chip y Chop (Chip 'n' Dale en inglés) son dos ardillas traviesas que frecuentemente molestan al Pato Donald o a Pluto, teniendo el frecuente rol de antagonistas, aunque posteriormente en su serie''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' luchan contra el mal. Historia El nombre que tienen es un juego de palabras basadas en el apellido "Chippendale". Su debut fue en la animación "Private Pluto", en donde ellas hacen irritar a Pluto. En esta aparición aún no tenían nombre, pero cuando se muestran por segunda vez, ya son llamados Chip y Dale. En esta animación segunda molestan al Pato Donald. Chip es la ardilla más inteligente, tiene la nariz negra y pequeña. Dale tiene la nariz roja y dientes grandes. Chip y Chop emiten un unico sonido para comunicarse entre ellos. Ellos se pertenecen el uno a otro, pero su relacion es dudosa, ya que en su serie Chip decia que eran hermanos. Viven en el hueco de un árbol. A veces en el bosque, otras en el patio de la casa de Donald, y otras en el patio de la casa de Mickey. Chip y Chop llegaron a tener su propia serie animada en el año 1989, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. En la serie, las ardillas se agrupaban con los ratones Monterey Jack y Gaddy Hackwrench, y la mosca Zipper. Entre sus adversarios habituales se incluye un gato mafioso llamado Malacara y el Profesor Norton Nimnul, un científico que utilizaba sus inventos para el crimen. Apariciónes en videojuegos Saga Chip and Dale Saga basada en televisión * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''(1990 - NES): * ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventure in Nimnul's Castle (1990 - DOS): * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (LCD Game - 1991): * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers 2 (1993 - NES): * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (J2ME) ''(2010 - Telefonos Moviles): Saga Kingdom Hearts * ''Kingdom Hearts ''(2002 - PS2) * ''Kingdom Hearts II (2005 - PS2) * Kingdom Hearts coded ''(2009 - J2ME) * ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ''(2010 - PSP) En Otros Juegos * ''Mickey's 123: The Big Surprise Party (1990 - DOS, Amiga): * Mickey's Memory Challenge ''(1993 - DOS, Amiga): * ''Mickey's Racing Adventure (1999 - GBC) * Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour (2000 - Windows, GBC, PS1, DC) * Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011 - X360) * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012 - Wii, X360, PC, PS3) * Disney Magical World (2013 - 3DS) * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (Remake) (2013 - XBLA, PS3, PC, iOS, Android) Apariciónes en otros medios Series Televisivas * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color ''(Serie de TV - 1961): El Episodio que cuentan que chip y dale salen repetidas en 7 cortos y fue nombrado : Las Aventuras de Chip y Dale. * ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''(Serie de TV - 1989/1990): En el Programa fue salido al Aire, Chip y Dale Aparecen como Rescatadores, y sus nuevos personajes, Gadget Hackewrench, Monterey Jack y Zipper se enfrentan contra los malos como Malacara y el Profesor Notron Nimmul. * ''Darkwing Duck (Serie de TV - 1991): El Episodio nombrado "El nacimiento de negapato", Chip y Dale hace un cameo en TV. * Quack Pack (Serie de TV - 1996): Dale hace un cameo en un bolsillo de hombre en el Episodio ''Hit the Road, Backwater Jack. * ''Mickey Mouse Works (Serie de TV - 1999): Chip y Dale Aparecieron pocos 2 episodios que cuentan antagonizan con el Pato Donald y Mickey Mouse. * Disney's House of Mouse (Serie de TV - 2001): Chip y Dale están asientos, el episodio nombrado "Chip 'n Dale", Aparecieron en 2 caricaturas repetidas, cuando donald se queda por las nueces. * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Serie de TV - 2007): Chip y Dale aparecen como personajes en la computadora en tercera dimension en estos episodios. * Pollo Robot (Serie de TV - 2012): En ''Disemboweled by an Orphan, Chip y Dale aparecieron como que no tiene pantalones, incluyendo a Gaddy, y en Botched Jewel Heist, Mickey Mouse cuenta a estos personajes como quien que se queda en casa del club, incluyendo a Chip y Dale. * ''Mickey Mouse (Serie de Minicortos - 2013: En Space Walkies, Chip y Dale hace en cameo como sentados en un platillo espacial, Pluto lo persigua. Peliculas * Mickey's Christmas Carol ''(Cortometraje - 1983): Chip y Dale hace un cameo bailando en la fiesta de Navidad de Fezzwig en el Pasado de Scrooge. * ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (Pelicula - 1999): Chip y Dale aparecen en el segmento nombrado, Donald Duck: Stuck on Christmas. * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in House of Mouse ''(Pelicula - 2001): Chip y Dale hace un cameo en un arbol artificial, y el pluto lo persiga. Atracciónes * ''Mickey TV Magical World (Broadway - 1990): Chip y Dale aparecieron que inluyen a Gaddy de Rescue Rangers, Salvando a Rico McPato en una boveda, esto que incluye a Mickey Mouse y C.J.. * The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy (Broadway - 1991): Chip y Dale aparecieron junto con Baloo y Joe McQuack en un viaje temada espectacular, e incluyen con Malacara y Don Karnage. * Chip and Dale's Treehouse (Broadway - 1993): Un atracción locada que fue inventada con Mickey's Toontown, aqui aparecion Chip y Dale. * Chip n' Dale's Cool Service (Broadway - 2005): Un atracción locada por Tokyo Disneyland en el verano, aparecieron Chip y Dale. * Chip n' Dale's Skeleton Fiesta ''(Broadway - 2010): Un atracción que fue festejados en Halloween, incluyendo a Chip y Dale. * ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade ''(Broadway - 2011): Un atracción en un nuevo desfile en Disneyland, chip y dale aparecen en un desfile. * ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue ''(Broadway - 2011): Un atraccion basada en la saga de las peliuclas de Star Wars, Chip y Dale hace en cameo. * ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom ''(Broadway - 2012): Un atracción nacida en los cartas disponibles en uno de los personajes como cartas de hechizos, como Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party. Historietas * ''Walt Disney Comics and Stories (Historietas - 1940-Presente) * Chip 'n Dale at the Zoo (Libro - 1954) * Donald Duck Toy Sailboat (Libro - 1954) * Chip 'n' Dale (Dell) ''(Historieta - 1952/1962) * ''Chip 'n' Dale (Gold Key) (Historieta - 1967/1984) * Chip 'n Dale's New Home (Libro - 1979) * Donald Duck Buys a House (Libro - 1986) * ''Chip and Dale's Night in the Toy Store: Fun with Toy Words'' (Libro - 1988) * Chip 'n Dale and the Bear (Libro - 1989) * Chip 'n Dale's Book of Seasons (Libro - 1989) * Disney's Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers: The Missing Eggs Caper (Libro - 1989) * Disney's Chip 'n' Dale: The Rescue Rangers Save Little Red (1991) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Disney Comics) (Historieta - 1990/1991) * Disney Autumn Adventures (Historieta - 1991) * Disney Summer Fun (Historieta - 1991) * Walt Disney's Spring Fever (Historieta - 1991) * Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Big Cheese Caper (Libro - 1991) * Disney Colossal Collection (Historieta - 1991/1993) * Chip 'n Dale: The City Chipmunk and the Country Chipmunk (Libro - 2010) * ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Boom! Studios) ''(Historieta - 2010/2011) Curiosidades Referencias Véase También Enlaces Externos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Ardilla Categoría:Personajes del dibujos animados Categoría:Personajes diseñados por Disney